


Victorian

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Flirting, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Marichat May 2019, Victorian, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Victorian

Adrien/Chat Noir’s Pov

I was utterly bored. I have been standing smiling like a doll.

My nose has been poorly overwhelmed with the perfume from all the women who have come to greet me.

“Adrikins!” Chloe came running towards me hugging the life out of me.

“Oof! Chloe! You’re here!” I smiled at my old friend I haven’t seen for three months. Last I heard of her, she was getting married to Lord Nathaniel, a talented young man with painting.

“Of course, Adrichou. You don’t expect me to not come and visit one of my dearest friend who is finding their wife. I have to make sure you don’t mess it up.” She smiled teasingly as I rolled my eyes at her fondly knowing how to put up with this since day 1.

“I’m pretty sure that I can’t mess up in choosing my own wife.”

“Knowing you, it’s a high chance of the possibility.” She turned her head up acting she was in disdain.  

“Rude.” I scrunched up my nose at her.

“I’m blunt, there’s a difference, Adrikins. I have to go and talk to others. Grace the other lowly people here with my grace. Ta ta.” She pecked me on the cheek and went to mingle with the other crowd.

She never is going to change. I have to say, it’s a blessing there aren’t two Chloes. That. Would be a nightmare. I shudder thinking the possible horrors having two of them when I felt someone slap me on my back.

“Lighten up, dude. It’s a party. Relax and enjoy the party.” I hear my best friend, Nino, tell me.

“I thought you were performing tonight?” I asked since he was part of the music symphony tonight’s performance.

“I am but I also have a date with my girl I was allowed to bring.”

“By herself?” I asked hoping no one was going to give the girl trouble here.

“Naaa, man. She also has her friend with her. Mary, Amari,” He was struggling with the name when he exclaimed it.

“Mari! That’s her name. She is a real sweetheart the first time I met her. She was intimidating as hell, though. She could scare an army shitless with her glare.” Nino explained as I recalled the night Nino came banging on my door telling me to hide him.

I remember now the conversation about him meeting her folks and friends.

“She can’t be that bad?” I frown not seeing how a girl could be that terrifying.

“Dude. Don’t underestimate someone just because you never met them.” He warned me but I chuckle at the comment.

“Noted. Thanks, c’ mon. Let’s go see if we can find your girl.” I smile at him and we both walk into the room.

Multiple gowns and suits decorated the room with there colors. I was standing with Nino and I was swarmed with many girls rushing to see me. I flash them my signature smile as we walk to the bar for food. I look to see the most beautiful person I have seen in my life.

“Woah,” I muttered as Nino stopped when he saw me froze.

“Dude. What are you staring at? The food is just like a few more-” He finally sees what I was looking at and smiles at me knowingly.

“Ahhh. Understood. Mission, get the girl attention, is a go.” He winked before walking confidently towards the girl.

In my head, I was screaming for him to come back but my feet were rooted to the floor refusing to obey any commands I was giving them. He heart was thundering in my rib cage wanting to break out.

“-want to me him?” I hear Nino say to the beauty as she smiled while giggling the most cutest sound I possibly could have ever heard.

I saw the two walking towards me and I was standing so tense and probably red that I must have looked like a fool and an idiot.

“Hi, you must be the cute guy your friend was talking about.” She smiled confidently and I suddenly lost my ability to speak.

“Umm…” I gulped trying to swallow the dryness in my throat but can’t.

Her smirk grew on her face as she stepped closer to me.

“What’s the matter, hot shot? Cat got your tongue?” She lifted one of her blue eyebrows as my face further flushed.

“Hi!” I squeaked while waving my arm pitifully around.

“Hi.” She laughed and Nino had to hit me in the back to make me stop waving my arm more.

“You’re beautiful!” I blurt out and I see her raise her eyebrow.

Oh god, was she sent here to kill me?!

“Thank you. You look handsome as well.” Somehow, my throat responded with a splutter of sounds.

“What’s your name?” I asked knowing that if I was going down I should have the name of my killer.

“Marinette.” She purred her name at me and I felt my knees tremble. “What’s your, kitty?” She asked.

“Kitty?” I asked confused.

“Your belt looks like a tail and you have some black stuff on your head that looks like cat ears.” She pointed to my hair and I tried to see what it was, but I just couldn’t get it.

“Chat Noir!” I blurt out.

“Hmm?” She tilted her head confused.

“My name, for tonight. It’s Chat Noir.” I bit my lip while internally pounding my head against my skull seeing as I have no brain in there.

“Chat Noir, huh? I like it. So, why are you here, Chat Noir? You look noble to me.” She commented as she scanned my outfit with her gorgeous blue eyes.

“I was looking to support my friend.”

Why am I lying? Why the hell am I saying this?!

“Support who?” She asked curiously.

“Umm… my friend. The guy who brought you here.”

Please, believe me.

I was begging on the inside the humiliation would go away.

“His name was Nino, right?” She asked.

“Yea, that would be him.”

“Any chance his last name would be Lahffie?” She asked again.

“Yes, do you know him?” I asked curiously.

“He is actually dating my best friend.”

Wasn’t his girlfriend’s best friend the one who brought him to hide- Shit!

Oh, I hate it when he’s right.

“Alya?” I asked trying to remain calm.

“That would be her.” She chuckled.

“You know you seemed to be the only pretty lady here,” I say randomly.

“Me?!” She asked before she started to laugh. “I think you need to have your eyes check.”  Her cheeks were a bit red but that was enough for me to realize what I could do.

“There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can't take them off you.” I wink at her as she bushes more.

Oh, how the tables have turned.

“Flirter are you?” She asked hiding her smile that was growing.

“Only with the most beautiful girl here,” I smirked at her when she turns her head at me.

“They are plenty of other girls that are more pretty than me.” She shuffles on her shoes looking down.

“Yet, the only one who captured my attention is you.” I tilt her head up and grabbed her hand in mine.

“C’ mon. Let’s go outside for a bit.” She tightens her hold on my hand as I lead her out.

When we get out of the room and to the night sky, she was entranced with the stars, but I couldn't find myself to look away from her.

I finally take the time to look over.

Her shoes were red small heels. Her red dress was slim around her waist not taking to much space but fanned out from there with ruffles at the end. Her dress has short sleeves covering her shoulders but showed off her arms. The neckline was a sweetheart one and on her neck was a red ribbon. Her hair was pinned into a bun with a few strings on hair popping out framing her face.

“What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?” I hear her voice break me out of my trance.

“The only thing I see is the most beautiful person I met in my entire life, princess.”

She looks at me with a gaping expression but smiles at me genuinely. I could feel my heart soaring above my head and I could care less.

I look at both of us to see there is barely any room between us.

“I don’t want to pressure you, but can I kiss you?” I asked her.

“Yes.” She whispered softly as she leaned closer.

I slowly leaned down letting her back out anytime but she doesn’t seem to move.

My lips touched her hesitantly and she responds gently with mine.

It was the best feeling in my life. Her lips brought my mind to crumbles as I surrendered myself to her. Her lips tasted like strawberries and vanilla. The way she placed her hand in hair gripping it bringing me closer to her. I could get drunk on this feeling and I wouldn’t care.

When we separated from each other, we were staring at the other’s eyes.

“I wish we could stay here,” I whispered softly.

“But we can’t. I’m a baker’s daughter.” She said softly.

“And I’m a nobleman’s son.” I touch her cheek as she leaned in towards it.

“I hope I get to see you again, princess.”

“I’m not a princess though.” She looks at me with those bluebell eyes.

“You’re the one who has me at your command.” I smile as she laughs at my statement.

“I hope I will get to see you again,” I say as the bell tolls twelve times ending the ball party.

“Good night, Chat Noir.”

“I wish you a wonderful night, princess.” I smile at her when I turn to go back to the room to face my father’s wrath.

I look back to see her smiling goofily.

I can’t bring myself to regret it later on.


End file.
